


Missing Bites

by n8sk8gr8



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Near Death, its a sad time, the rest of the group is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n8sk8gr8/pseuds/n8sk8gr8
Summary: I am really sad we don't get to see when Murphy bites 10k on the submarine, so I wrote what I think may have happened.





	Missing Bites

Murphy couldn't do it. These doctors weren't trying to save the world he just spent so much time getting across. They were all a bunch of puppets, bought out by the highest bidders; they dont care about the rest of the world.

Yes, Murphy is a huge asshole, he does know that. But he will _not_  leave the world in shambles after having to be in it for so long. He interacted with so many people, who he told he would save. How many people have they had to kill, for the greater good?

If the "greater good" of this story was some rich pieces of shit, then he wouldn't do it. Thats what Murphy decided. He wanted to save the normal folks of the world. The ones who actually have to deal with it, every second of every day. Not the ones who are far away, on some island, or whatever it was Zona was.

He was getting off this fucking submarine, thats what his next move was. He was going to find the little boat they came over in, or another boat, & he was going back to the group.

The group.

Fuck, 10k is on this submarine.

He stopped & let out a frustrated groan. He wishes he had paid more attention to where the kid was taken! He roamed the halls, looking for any type of medical ward.

As he turned the corner of an indicated "Medical Bay" he ran right into the boy.

"Shit-fuck-kid!" He said, trying to grasp him. He immediately stopped, taking in how he looked.

10k had his shirt off, gripped tight in his hand. The other covered the wound that had been cleaned & bandaged. There was blood oozing through the bandages, through his hand. Murphy looked to 10ks face, & saw the blown out & panic riddled eyes.

"Oh shit kid....fuck you need to sit down." Murphy said, lowering him to the ground. The only reason 10k let him was because he had fell into Murphy when they collided, & didn't have the strength to pull himself out of Murphy's grip now.

"Need. To leave. Now" 10k rasped out. He looks Bad™. Murphy didn't know if he was going to make it.

He remembers all the times Doc jokingly called the kid a cockroach, or "if anyone survives the apocalypse, it will be 10k." He wholeheartedly agreed, the kid has guts & is a walking arsenal.

This is _h_ _is fault_. Murphy is the reason 10k got shot. He is the reason he ever left New York so long ago. He is at fault for the kid if he dies.

He cant go back to the group if he dies. He _wont_. He couldn't bear it.

"10k...you don't look good. Let me help you, please" Murphy says, sitting in front of the boy.

10k is struggling to keep conscious, Murphy can tell. "No. I will die before I'm bit" he grits out through his teeth.

Murphy is torn: he cant leave the kid, & he can't let him die, but he wants to respect his wishes. The only way he sees him getting out alive is _bitten by him._

"But what about Doc, & Addy, & Warren & Vasquez! You cant just leave them without a goodbye! You cant leave us, 10k! We need you! _I need you!_ " Murphy quickly rambles off, starting to panic. He can see that the boy is going to pass out soon. He is doing every thing he can to change his mind....he even brings up how 10ks pa would rather he lived.

"Don't. You. Dare. He would skin you alive for biting me. I'll die bite free." At this he finally slips unconscious. Letting the tension out of his body sends him forward into Murphy's arms. His head falls onto his chest with a gentle thud.

Murphy feels horrible. Awful. Shitty. Terrible. But he is getting the kid out of this alive. When he wakes up he will get it. He will realize Murphy did it to save him, & that it really isn't so bad! The kid will see, he will when he wakes up....

Murphy leans his head down, brushes the tears that fall onto the back of the boys neck. "Im sorry 10k, but I can't loose you. I wont loose you." he whispers. He then sinks his teeth into the flesh at the boys neck.

He pulls away, & leans him against the wall. He runs back the way 10k had come from, & he finds some more bandages. He knows little to none of first aid, but he knows someone who will. He reaches out in his mind, & commands Dr. Merch to come to him. He grabs medical supplies, & rushes back to the boy just as Dr. Merch returns.

"Bandage him up. I'm not loosing anyone else on this cruel, shitty road trip." He commands, wiping away tears so she wont see.

Dr. Merch immediately started redressing the wound, making sure he will live another day.

Murphy was glad 10k wouldn't die, but he felt bad for biting him. He didn't want to control the kid, just save him! He wishes that 10k will one day get why he did it...


End file.
